An Extraordinary Angel
by raine star
Summary: Two different people met and find each others life similarly attached. They find each others arms the most promising thing life could ever give them. Could they live together despite the unpromising lives they have? Find out how two friends succeeded.


**An Extraordinary Angel**

There was a guy named Andrew, who constantly gets into trouble. He had the most awful life ever. Everything is so cruel, unkind and unfair to him. He is part of a gangster group and is fun of beating another person's butt. He lived with his father when his parents divorce, who made him a punching bag. He was the breadwinner of their house and was a helper to his dad. He grew up in that environment and become like his dad.

Growing up with his dad was not easy but as life goes on, he found some ways to make instant money and everything he could ever wish for. He joined Frox, a gangster group who sells all kinds of illegal drugs when his dad died. He, who is appealing and is handsome, excels in the group. He sells more than his co-group mates. He got a position in the group instantly and had his very own car and people. He become more obsess to himself and is very confident.

One day, at Borxlon Club, Andrew had the most comfy room of all. He wanted to show everyone what he became. People where stubborn to him then, when he was at that place pleading for help when his father was dying. People were whispering in seeing him. They were shocked of what they saw. For them, nobody would achieve such position in their society in a very short time. Suddenly, a girl with red hair entered the room. She is beautiful and sexy. She is elegant with just one look and is rich. She caught Andrew's eyes and he followed her. She is already drunk and don't walk straight at all. Andrew watched her carefully and saw that any minute she'll knock herself down. Andrew rushed to her and caught her before she could ever fell. She got unconscious, so he carried her out of the club and led her to his car. Expert on the situation he drove to the nearest fastfood chain and ordered a coffee. He woke the young lady with a slight nudge on the shoulder and slowly the young lady was awakened. "Please drink this coffee. It'll mend your dizziness.", Andrew asked the young lady with a smile. Surprised by where and what was happening, she pushed herself a little bit away from the handsome young man in front of her. She accidentally knocked her head in the car's roof and felt her head heavy. She quickly remembered that she was drunk and was in the bar a while ago. Confused by the situation, she accepted the coffee and drinks it slowly. "Who are you?", she arrogantly asked him. With a mischievous smile, he answered "I am Andrew, Andrew Cellas and may I know the young maiden's beautiful name?". Shocked in hearing the statement, she glamorously looked at him and said, "Well, Mr. Andrew Cellas thank you for your kindness in taking me out of that club and for this delicious coffee you have provided me. I am really grateful with your generous acts but as much as I wanted to chat with you, I need to get home now. So thank you again.", She instantly open the door and walk out of the car. Stunned Andrew managed to get out of the car and caught her again. She almost slip spilling the coffee to herself. Andrew led her inside the car again and locked the door. Angry he was, he got in the car and started the engine. "Wait did I tell you I have to get home?", she pulled his arm away from the wheels. "Now, what? You wanted us both to die?", Andrew told her angrily that made her stop doing whatever she was doing. "Where do you live?", Andrew asked. Embarrassed with her careless acts she told him where she lived. Quietly Andrew drives to her house. "I am Anica by the way.", she said looking at him sideways. "Anica Fuentez. I am the daughter of Dr. Claudio Fuentez. You know him right?", Anica asked him gently followed with a sweet smile. "Yah! I know him, the riches man in the city. Well, princess why are you alone and drunk, if you don't mind?", Andrew asked her. "Well, it is a long story.", she replied gently. "I'm listening. It's a long way to your home so we still have time.", Andrew answered without looking at her. Having nothing to argue about she started telling him her story. "Well, few months ago me and my dad went to this so called reunion of his high school. Apparently I don't want to go but what can I do, right! That was a really big reunion I say. After that reunion my dad was already so conscious about everything I do and everything I have. I'm not a girly type you know. So, we argued every time I get dressed to parties and everything. Then 3 weeks ago, I discovered that I was betrothed to this Samuel, the son of one of my father's colleagues who attended that stupid reunion. So, yeah I meet him, and well his nice but I just can't get the picture of marrying the person I don't love. You? Can you marry someone you don't love? Well anyways, I don't really want to marry him you know. So, there, tonight I sneak out the house and drunk myself out. There. Satisfied? ". "Hahaha slow down. Well, that's it? You have the slightest problem I have encountered.", Andrew said while laughing after hearing her story. "What slight? For your information it's a big deal.", Anica smirked angrily. "Maybe for you, who don't care for love doesn't value it at all.", she haughtily said."What do you mean I don't care for love ha?", He asked her. "Well, you could negotiate with him you know. Tell him that if you don't fall with each other in a short time then you won't be marrying each other. At least that way, there is the two of you who would be against it.",he advised her. "Here we are princess. Thank you for the honesty. Maybe next time.", Andrew said with a smile. "Oh! Yah! ", she started her way out of the car and remembered. "Well, can I have your number?", she asked. Andrew was a bit surprise but then give her his number with his own calling card. "Thanks very much. Expect me to call okay Mr. Cellas. Bye", she said as she accepted and started ringing there doorbell. "I like your courteousness quite amusing but I find Andrew would be better. So, I'll go ahead princess", Andrew smiled. "Well, if you like Andrew I would like you to call me Anica also. Bye Andrew!", Anica said. The gate opened and she entered without hesitation while imagining of what her father would do to her.


End file.
